garofandomcom-20200223-history
Luke (Episode)
Luke is the second episode of GARO: Vanishing Line, released on October 13, 2017. Summary As daylight broke, the massive battle between Obsessian and Garo couldn't be ignored as there are too many people that witnessed the battle. To pacify the public and mask Garo's actions, Makai Alchemist Luke used his magical bullet to create an instant rain that will magically erase everything that has happened during the night. At the diner, Sword was having his usual large Round Steak with extra large mound of ketchup-drenched fries when Luke expressed his irritation at his inability to keep things quiet. Sword tries to explain that there were circumstances and it involved Sophie, but that only made things worse as civilians aren't supposed to be involved in their matters. Sword points out that Luke's own responses are a bit cold and lacks heart. Too irritated to stand Sword's presence, Luke unhappily leaves the diner. Sophie was picked up by the police as she's a minor near the explosion. Taken to the hospital, an office watched over her until her guardian, Sister of the Catherine Home Orphanage, came to pick her up. Sister wasn't pleased with Sophie's actions, but was lenient on Sophie since it was about her search for Martin. Excited to have a clue about Martin, Sophie accidentally bumps into a black couple: Hardy and Enith. Sophie apologizes for bumping into them and runs off, not knowing Hardy will become the next horror. Hardy was once an Olympic gold medalist that became paralyzed after saving his girlfriend, Enith, from a falling sign. He pushed her away to save her, but the sign fell on him, causing spinal damage, paralyzing and confining him to a wheelchair. Embittered that he can never run again, the demon beast Begand sensed his anguish and offered him the power to run again and he took it. Hardy was happy to have his legs back, but it also made him into a demon beast. In his demonic form, he would devour unsuspecting victims and use his unrivaled speed to escape detection from the Makai Order. To prepare for Begand, Luke entered the city slums where Begand frequents and set up magical traps through the area. He bumped into Enith looking for Hardy, but he didn't want to talk to her. Sword arrived to listen to her story and assured to help her search for him. Before walking away, Luke advised Sword to direct the horror into the slums for a controlled battle if Begand appears. Enith made it back to Hardy's apartment when she found Hardy miraculously able to walk again. While he was expressing his joy, he also mentioned how his hunger can't be satiated. In a fit of raging hunger, Hardy turned into Begand and tried to devour Enith when Sword intervened. Escaping out of the window, Garo gave chase and engaged Begand in melee combat with the help of Zaruba in his motorcycle. Luke's magical trap activated as Begand ran through the slums. A magical barrier appeared to limit Begand's movement and Luke used his sniper gun to stop him. Luke shot Begand in the leg and head, Garo finished Begand off by running him over with his ride. In the aftermath, Luke used his magical rain to erase everyone of their memories that night, including a devastated Enith. Due to the magical rain, Enith had forgotten Hardy's demise and starts the day again looking for him, not realizing he's already gone. The following day at the diner, Chiaki sends Garm's complements for good team work, however, Luke wasn't receptive of the complements and even irritated at Sword picking off from his plate. Category:Vanishing Line Episodes